Hasta el amanecer
by Cotty Tsukino
Summary: One-shot escrito para un concurso. Dedicado a Haruka y Michiru.


**Hasta el amanecer**

La blanca arena de la tropical playa se dispersaba por el baile del viento, que soplaba cálidamente, acariciando la suave y blanca piel de la mujer de cabellos aguamarina que se encontraba sentada sobre el arrecife observando como las olas embestían contra él. Cuando se producía la ruptura en las piedras, Cerraba sus ojos cada vez que las saladas gotas de mar que volaban hacia ella se agolpaban en su rostros y en sus brazos. Su vestido amarillo claro flameaba al compás de la marea. La tranquilidad que esa situación le transmitía, la trasladaban a su niñez, rodeada de sus seres queridos y su compañero de toda la vida…el violín. Pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el intempestivo sonido de la frenada de un auto a pocos metros se hizo escuchar. Michiru sonrió y se levantó. Cuando giró, la hermosa mujer de cabellos cenizas y de silueta estilizada se bajaba de un deportivo rojo. Vestía una lánguida camisa blanca y un pantalón en el mismo tono. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y le dedicó una mirada cómplice, lo que produjo que la muchacha se sonrojara, pero le respondiera de igual forma.

Ambas caminaron unos pasos y se encontraron a la mitad de la distancia que se encontraban una de la otra. Michiru la tomó de la cintura, mientras Haruka acariciaba uno de sus hombros, a medida que le daba un cálido beso en la frente.

La tarde ya caía y se podían divisar las primeras estrellas que intentaban brillar entre la tenue luz del Sol que ya estaba casi oculto en el horizonte, pero que todavía no dejaba de iluminar el paisaje.

Caminaban de la mano por la parte húmeda de la playa, mientras el último suspiro del agua mojaba sus pies. Ambas reían recordando tantas anécdotas junto a las dulces y valientes muchachas que alguna vez habían compartido su misma misión y que les habían enseñado el valor de una verdadera amistad. Tenían especialmente presente a una de ellas, a su princesa, a la cual habían jurado proteger a costa de su propia vida, pero que demostró tener la valentía para vencer los obstáculos y darles a ellas el tiempo de poder vivir en paz su gran amor.

Luego de observar la marea embravecida revestida por el manto de la noche, se sentaron. Michiru apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka, y ésta la tomó de la mano y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Hay tanta tranquilidad… -dijo la violinista entre un suspiro-

-Tu eres mi tranquilidad –replicó la motociclista que miró de reojo a su amada, quien también hizo lo mismo y se sonrieron-

Permanecieron en segundos unos minutos, quizá horas, nada importaba si ellas estaban juntas. La música proveniente del océano las enmarcaba. De pronto, una ventisca fresca comenzó a soplar, lo que produjo que la piel de Michiru se erizara. Haruka, quien notó el efecto al acariciar el brazo de la muchacha, la abrazó y le dio su calor.

-Eres tan friolenta…

-No, tu eres exagerada…fue solamente una brisa… -le respondió con picardía-

La muchacha de cabellos aguamarina, mostrando seguridad y seducción en su rostro, tomó por sorpresa a su pareja, cuando se sentó sobre ella y entrelazó sus piernas en su cadera y apoyó su mejilla con la de Haruka, que cerró sus ojos y se embriagó del suave perfume de Michiru.

La que alguna vez fue Sailor Uranus, la tomó de la cintura y la apoyó contra si, y la joven respondió acariciando su cabello y dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

El Sol ya volvía a asomarse y sus pequeños rayos de luz, figuraban las sombras de la artista, que era admirada con gran pasión por su enamorada. Ella lo notó, la tomó con las dos manos del rostro y con su suave voz le dijo:

-Sabes por qué me gusta tanto ver las olas golpear contra el arrecife? –le consultó, y recibió una negación con la cabeza- Porque ese es el efecto que tu causas en mi… -Haruka la miró algo confundida, lo que le provocó una pequeña risa- No me mires así… Bien sabes que yo represento a las profundidades marinas, que son esas que se agolpan con fuerza contra las piedras en busca de una salida de la oscuridad del océano, y tu…representas al viento, que las empuja a encontrar la luz que hay en la superficie… Y las olas, que son la fusión de nosotras dos, son la esperanza de encontrar, detrás del arrecife, el tan ansiado amanecer, que nos espera juntas…por toda la eternidad…


End file.
